


take me in small doses

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restrooms, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jaemin stands there, leaning his back against a wall, still talking to the staff, but his eyes are on Jeno. Challenging, amused, hot … like he hasn't forgotten, where they left off at all.Fucking idiot, stop being so obvious
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	take me in small doses

“Can you believe Jaemin?” Donghyuck sneers, standing next to Jeno as Mark texts on his phone beside them. 

In a little more than half an hour they have to be on stage, music bank. They are all nervous, but too proud to show it. Professional. Yet the tension between them is palpable, and each handles it differently. Jaemin by bugging all the staff members in the room and begging everyone to compliment him. He knows he looks good. Damn good. But Jaemin has always been very bold when it comes to such things and his charm does the rest - he gets what he wants and has a hell of a time doing so. 

Jeno stares over his shoulder at Jaemin and his personal harem of staff members, all of them laughing and joking around as if they've been best friends forever. Nevertheless, Jaemin clearly stands out from the crowd. He is their radiant center. Jeno's sun. Jaemin's wide, dazzling smile combined with his sky-blond hair and revealing stage outfit is enough to tenfold Jeno's level of excitement. 

"If he keeps this up, he's going to be grounded." Renjun narrows his eyes on Jaemin. "He should be arrested before it escalates one day."

"They love him and he makes them laugh. I think your plan will fall on deaf ears." Jeno shrugs and keeps smirking to himself, still watching his best friend from a distance. 

Mark says something, but Jeno does not listen. Because just now something has made Jaemin laugh, he smiles at one of the makeup artists and shakes his head, sucking a straw between his lips as he takes a drink from a cup of coke.

Jenos feels his cheeks warm. Those lips. He hasn't gotten enough of them last night, and it hadn't even been a proper kiss. A fleeting touch, much too short, absolutely not satisfying, because the next moment Jisung had come into the kitchen, and they had immediately pretended that they were just cooking and talking and being the best friends they still were in the eyes of the other members. 

He wonders what they would say when they find out. What if he confides in Renjun and tells him that two weeks ago, when they had all spent the evening together watching a movie on the couch, Jaemin had pulled him aside on his way to the bathroom and kissed him until Jeno's knees gave out. That Jeno had liked it. Had kissed back with equal force. He had tasted the alcohol on Jaemin's tongue and the promise that this was only the beginning. 

The tension between them had built up gradually over the past few months until it had exploded that one evening. 

They both know that there is something between them that they can not stop, no words are needed. Still, they are afraid of what this change in their relationship will mean for both of them. What it will mean for the others. It is frightening. And incredibly thrilling. 

Jaemin seems to sense Jeno watching him, because he turns his head toward him, both of them locking gazes across the crowded room. His dark, obsidian eyes pin him on the spot, something hot flashing in them, and Jeno suddenly can't move a step. He is trapped. Time slows down, flowing like sticky honey. 

Ten endless heartbeats pass before Jeno can free himself from the captivating gaze. He spins back around and joins the lively conversation Donghyuck and Mark are having. 

"Are you two okay? That was one hell of a long stare-down. Are you having a fight?" Donghyuck remarks out of nowhere. 

Jeno clears his throat. "Uh, well," he replies, forcing his voice flat and bored. "No, everything is fine between us."

Donghyuk's left brow wanders up, and he fortunately does not investigate further. 

Renjun only shoots him an amused look and snorts. "Are you sure he agrees with that?"

Jeno, who has just pulled his phone out, they have thirty-two minutes left, looks at him in confusion. "Why wouldn't he?"

"He keeps looking at you," Renjun says.

Shrugging, Jeno pretends disinterest as he casts a quick glance over to Jaemin. His pulse starts to race as their eyes meet a second time. There is a dark glint in Jaemin's eyes that Jeno doesn't like at all. Jaemin stands there, leaning his back against a wall, still talking to the staff, but his eyes are on Jeno. Challenging, amused, hot … like he hasn't forgotten, where they left off at all. 

_Fucking idiot, stop being so obvious_ , Jeno wants to yell at him. 

"He can look all he wants," Jeno says, "he just wants attention and won't stop until he gets it. That's Na Jaemin for you, he's a very special friend."

The corner of Jaemin's mouth lifts in a smile across the room, as if he knows what is going on inside Jenos head right now. That Jeno would have loved to grab him, drag him out of the room and devour him in the closest restroom, absolutely non-romantic and desperate. _Oh, fuck._

~

Their performance went well. Flawless. If only there weren't the burning glances of Jaemin, which Jeno could feel on his skin every fucking second. It distracted him, but he tried to push it away. He had to function, smile, dance, make it through the song without messing up a step. And that's what he did. 

~

They are currently backstage, sweaty and tired, but happy with how things went, and they have to hurry because next there is an interview, and Jeno is just about to take off his stage outfit, when something hits the garbage can and a stream of clear liquid shoots out. Water splashes onto the floor, he gasps as it hits his shoes, ankles and pants.

Jeno whirls around and finds himself eye to eye with Jaemin, who is standing there casually leaning against the door. 

" _Asshole_ ," Jeno mouths angrily. Jaemin pushes off the door, smirking. He must have thrown his water from there, into the garbage can. _Prick._

"Sorry, Jen." Jaemin, a cocky look in his eyes, stares at him. "Didn't mean to get you wet and all dirty." Even though his voice sounds sweet and innocent, Jeno immediately recognizes the rough, raw innuendo, which is swallowed by the laughter of their friends in the background, unaware of the unresolved sexual tension right next to them. Jeno flexes his jaw, dying to slap the smile off Jaemin's face as Jaemin keeps unbuttoning his shirt, his fingers moving slowly. Jeno gulpes hard upon catching a glimpse of Jaemin's milk-white skin, his beautifully shaped collarbone and forces himself to look away. _Jaemin never fails to make an impression, does he?_

The others have already finished changing clothes, one after the other they are leaving the room, the staff members already gone for a while and busy elsewhere. 

As Jeno moves past Jaemin to follow Jisung, he stops for a second and leans in close to Jaemin's ear. " Jerk," he grits out. "I'm going to the bathroom to clean up."

Jaemin cockes a brow. "Oh? You do?"

"I'll be waiting.” Jeno brushes past him, catching up to Jisung, and Jaemin, now alone in the room, just shakes his head with an amused smile.

~

Once in the restroom, Jeno dries off his leg and ankles, making a mental note to watch out every second Jaemin is within a five-meter radius of him. Suddenly, the door creaks open and out of the corners of his eyes, something dark comes at Jeno on his left, and he barely has time to realize it is Jaemin before he is pushed into one of the toilet cubicles. He stumbles, sucking in a breath as Jaemin shuts the door with a loud slam and advances on him, backing him up against the wall. Jeno’s heart pounds violently in his chest, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as dark eyes slowly lower to his lips. However, he stomped his feelings down, glances up, forcing himself to look calm.

Jaemin stared down at him, not saying anything, but his breathing picked up, as well as Jeno’s as he felt Jaemin’s hot breath falling across his skin, his cheeks, his lips. 

Suddenly, the room goes dark with only a dim light coming through the windows, and muffled sounds of laughter, Jeno can recognize Mark's and Renjun's voices, drifting through the thin door of the restroom. 

Their eyes meet. 

_He’s close. So close._

Everything heats up under Jeno’s skin.

"I would have rather taken you in your stage outfit. What you're wearing right now - how lame," Jaemin said in a low whisper.

Jeno cocks his head. "Funny," he narrows his eyes. "Cause you couldn’t seem to take your eyes off me just a minute ago. But likewise."

Jaemin’s eyes drop to his lips, and he leans in, both of their breaths turning shallow, and Jeno can almost taste him. He wants to taste him. He needs to taste him.

Jaemin licks his lips. 

And Jeno loses it.


End file.
